


Pretending

by IveGotRedHair



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Coughing, Established Relationship, Fever, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotRedHair/pseuds/IveGotRedHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Alex is a very good actor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretending

Zack could hear Jack making plans to go out again. They’d been out every night of the tour so far and if he was honest Zack just wanted to sleep. He didn’t want to disappoint Jack though, he’d only just turned twenty one and was enjoying his new drinking ability, not that being underage had ever really stopped him. So Zack tried to hatch a plan to get out of going just Alex walked into the front lounge, looking as exhausted as Zack felt.   
“You okay Alex?”   
“Tired,” he mumbled, collapsing beside Zack and using his using his shoulder as a pillow.   
“I don’t suppose you feel like going out tonight?” Zack asked, wrapping his arm around Alex’s waist.   
“I kind of want to sleep for a month.”   
“I have an idea, so we can both stay here and not disappoint Jack.”   
Alex hummed in reply to let Zack know he was listening, his sleepy eyes staring up at his boyfriends. Zack explained his plan, Alex was going to pretend to feel sick and then he’d stay to look after him. Then they could sleep and no one would be any the wiser. Alex just nodded his head in agreement. Jack was his best friend and he didn’t want to hurt him but if he didn’t sleep soon he was going to become a zombie. 

The rest of the day passed like any other day of tour, interviews, sound check and of course the show. Alex seemed to get into his character pretty quickly and was coughing, sniffling and generally ill sounding. Zack was beginning to think he’d missed a chance and not becoming an actor; if he didn’t know better he’d say Alex was actually coming down with something.   
They’d just finished the show and though Alex had been his normal energetic on stage he’d all but crashed as soon as they came off.   
Zack all but carried him back to the bus where the other guys where getting ready to go out again.   
“Are you guys coming?” Jack asked, he was his usual hyper active self and was almost bouncing off the halls to go out.   
“I don’t think Alex is really up to it,” Zack said, looking at the boy who was coughing again.   
“’Lex? You okay?” Jack asked.   
“I’m not feeling well, you go have Jack, we’ll be fine here,” Alex reassured his friend.   
“You staying too Zack?”   
“Well I can’t exactly leave my boyfriend here to fend for himself,” Zack teased.   
There was a weak protest from Alex but the boys just laughed, they all knew Alex wasn’t exactly the best person at taking care of himself.   
“Feel better ‘Lex, it won’t be the same without you guys.”   
“You mean there’ll be less nudity,” Rian interjected.   
Jack laughed and bid them goodbye followed by the rest of the band and crew, Matt giving Zack strict instructions on how not to kill Alex before finally leaving them alone.   
“I don’t know about you but I’m going to my bunk.”   
Zack looked over at where Alex was sitting on the couch only to find him already curled up asleep. Chuckling to himself Zack put a blanket over Alex’s sleeping form and kissed the top of his head before going to his bunk, hoping to drift off as easily. 

Unfortunately it wasn’t long before Zack was awake again; someone was tugging at his arm trying to get his attention.   
“What is it Alex?” he groaned, pulling back the curtain to see the smaller boy standing there.   
“I don’t feel good.”   
“Alex, we’re alone. You don’t need to keep pretending.”  
Alex just coughed into his hoodie sleeve and shivered. Zack sat up to get a better look at him, his skin was pale, his nose and eyes red rimmed, a nose clasped in his hand as another shiver shook his frame.   
“You were sick this whole time weren’t you?” Zack questioned.   
“Yeah,” he sniffed.   
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Zack asked, pressing his hand to Alex’s forehead and feeling the warmth against his skin.   
“I thought I’d make a good actor.”   
Zack sighed, typical Alex he wouldn’t actually admit to being sick until he needed to.   
“You go sit down and I’ll find some medicine.”   
Alex nodded and shuffled off to the couch why Zack tried to remember what Matt had been saying about medicine. With a cold going around the crew it was almost a sure thing that Alex would get it at some point; his immune system had always been the worst of the band; which is rather unfortunate when he’s the lead singer.   
Zack found the medicine and took it back to where Alex was sat in the back lounge, a blanket pulled around him as he sneezed into a tissue.   
“Bless you.”   
“Thanks,” he sniffed.   
“How’re you feeling?” Zack asked, sitting down next to Alex.  
“Crappy,” he coughed.   
“I’m sorry you’re ill and I didn’t notice...”   
“You thought I was a good actor though, maybe when the band ends I could become James Bond,” Alex joked.   
Zack laughed as he poured out Alex’s medicine. Alex’s sense of humour was one of the main things Zack loved about him, the way he was always ready to make a joke and never took himself seriously.   
“Yuck,” Alex complained, his face scrunching up at the taste.   
Zack just chuckled and put his hand to Alex’s forehead again, he felt warm but not overly hot. It was probably only a slight fever, if that. Alex still shivered though, pulling the oversized hoodie tighter around him. Zack got up to fetch him a blanket and tea for his throat that was no doubt aching a bit.   
“You’re the best,” Alex said making grabby hands at the tea.   
“I don’t know about that” Zack replied.   
“What movie do you want to watch?”   
Alex thought about it for a moment, letting the hot tea warm him up.   
“Mission Impossible,” he answered.   
Zack pulled out the said movie and put it in the tv. It had been awhile since Tom Cruise had been on their screen dangling from ceilings and blowing up helicopters.   
“Move up then,” Zack said, trying to get Alex to shuffle up to make room.   
Alex shuffled up the couch so Zack could sit down before he moved to cuddle into his boyfriend’s side.   
“Better?” Zack asked as he pulled the blanket around both of them.   
“Yeah, thanks for taking care of me,” Alex said, resting his head on Zack’s shoulder.   
“No problem, just next time you feel sick how about you tell me first?”   
“Deal Mr Bond.”   
Zack smiled and kissed the top of Alex’s head. Alex just cuddled more into Zack’s side, feeling comfortable and safe in his boyfriend’s arms.   
Alex started drifting off about twenty minutes into the movie.   
“Love you, you idiot.”   
“Love you too, you bigger idiot,” Alex mumbled back.   
Zack pressed a kiss to the top of Alex’s forehead before drifting off himself. 

When the rest of the band returned they found the couple cuddled up asleep in the back lounge, the credits to Mission Impossible still playing on the tv.   
The next morning no one was none the wiser about the night before, no one asked and the boys didn’t tell. Though Alex decided maybe faking sick should be left to the professionals no matter how good he was at it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,   
> This was an awesome idea by Yaz, this was my first time writing Zalex so I hope I did justice!   
> Also this is my 30th one! I can't believe I've done this many, thanks for all your great ideas and keep them coming, I ain't stopping at 30!   
> Thank you for reading :) xx


End file.
